


Nightmare In London

by Gleemonster01



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleemonster01/pseuds/Gleemonster01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson and Sherlock Holmes have never really dealt in the impossible and supernatural, Sam and Dean deal with it everyday. When Crowley recruits Moriarty to help him bring the world to its knees. Will Holmes, Watson and the Winchesters stop them from doing so or will Crowley make their world a living hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Demon In Britain

Inspector Greg Lestrade sat in his police car waiting patiently outside an abandoned factory. He had received tons of reports over the last three months of civilians being attack by people whose eyes have turn pure black and pupiless when angered. At first Lestrade didn't really believe it as it seemed impossible for a human being to physically change their eye colour, but as more reports came in and photos starting to show up, he finally became convinced.  
Over the last month he started to track where they had come from and where they go after each attack. He managed (with the helped of Sherlock) to narrow it down to one possible location: The Devil's Desserts and Chocolate Factory. He must of been waiting there for at least five hours when a shadowy figure a merged from the darkness covered in what Lestrade could only guess was blood. He stepped out of the car, holding his gun in its holder as he followed the figure into the abandoned factory. Once inside, he was careful to keep the noise down, as he didn't what to draw attention to himself. After all he was on a stake out trying to catch whoever was involve in these attacks.  
After about ten minutes of searching he heard noises coming from the room nearby. He walked over to it, wanting to know what the noise was but instead a dark figure approach him from behind a stack of shipping crates. Lestrade could just make out distinctive features. The figure appeared to have short, greased back hair, wearing a black suit and holding a large bloody knife.  
"Put the knife down or I'll have to use force." The inspector commanded pointing his gun at the figure.  
The shadowy figure just smiled as they approached Lestrade. Still with the bloody knife, dripping in their hand. When more light surrounded the shadow, Greg Lestrade was shocked to see who the shadow belong to.  
"Moriarty, how the bloody hell are you still alive. Sherlock said you shot yourself." Lestrade said in disbelief.  
"I had helped from a few people who are willing to participate in my cause." Moriarty shrugged.  
"Who are these people you speak of and what is your cause?" Lestrade demanded.  
"You'll know soon enough Inspector, you'll know soon enough." Moriarty smiled devilishly as his eyes turn pure black and pupiless.  
When Greg saw what Moriarty had become, he quickly reached for his phone and began dialling for back up. “Scottland Yard, this is Inspector Lestrade requesting back up at........”  
Before he could finish his sentence everything turned black. He could feel himself being dragged across the hard, cold floor of the factory. When he woke up, he saw that he had been tied up to a wooden chair facing a unshaven man with empty eyes and short dark hair.  
"Look you decide to wake up." The man said smiling hellishly.  
"Where am I?" Lestrade said just managing to open his eyes.  
"You're in a room, in this factory, hidden away from people who might want to find you Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade."  
"How do you know my name. I don't even know you." Lestrade demanded.  
"I know you don't know me but I know you. Your friend Moriarty told me quite a lot about you and the psychopath and doctor you call companions." The man clarified.  
"He's a high-functioning sociopath, as I'm constantly told." Lestrade pointed out.  
"Don't care. All I care about is making the world burn, and your two friends are in the way." The man smiled making eye with Lestrade.  
"That's not going to happen." The inspector said proudly.  
"How can you be so confident when you don't even know what you're dealing with?" The man laughed.  
"I think I know exactly what I'm dealing with." Lestrade proclaimed.  
"Oh really? If you're so sure then enlighten us." The man laughed  
"Psychopathic murderers." The inspector exclaimed.  
"Wrong!"  
"Then enlighten me, what am I dealing." Lestrade asked in frustration.  
"Demons and the King Of Hell. Oh and before I forget the name's Crowley, in case you were curious." Crowley smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Demons don't exist and you surely ain't the king of hell." Greg clarified.  
"We'll see how real we are when you're lying in a pool of your own blood." Crowley said knocking Lestrade unconscientious to the floor and leaving with Moriarty without a trace.  
By the time Lestrade woke up he realised he was in the St. Bart's hospital, surrounding by get well cards, flowers and balloons. He turned his head, recognising John Watson walking through the door.  
"I heard what happen, are you alright." John asked concern for his companion.  
"What exactly happened." Lestrade replied, rubbing face.  
"From what I heard, you call for back-up but they found you in a hidden room tied up to a chair and knocked out on the floor. The doctor said you had a major concussion but you'll survive. So my question to is who did this to you?" John explained as he took a seat next to Lestrade.  
"Not who, what." Lestrade corrected.  
"Ok, what did this do you."  
"Demons John. I saw two demons who attacked, one of was Jim Moriarty." Greg told John who was seating next to him.  
"Greg, Jim Moriarty is dead remember. He shot himself, you must've saw someone who looked like him." John clarified.  
"It was him John. I'm sure of it, he responded when I said his name." Greg protested.  
"And I'm guessing you're about to tell me he got process by these demons you talked about." John giggled.  
"Yes John. I'm telling you the truth, Jim Moriarty is a demon and he's working with another on called Crowley." Lestrade tried to explain.  
"Greg I think you need to get some rest. your pain medication is observantly making you a bit mental." John suggested.  
"Fine! But I'm telling you Moriarty and his new companion Crowley are up to something and I'm going to prove it."  
"Good bye Greg." John said as he got up and walked out the door.  
Greg Lestrade became to doubt himself. If his own friend didn't believe his story then how was we going to convince his work. He thought about it for a while and prayed for a miracle.


	2. The Hunters Have Landed

"Dean, how about this, a woman was found dead in Cleveland with self-inflicted scars and a stitch up stab wound but get this strange symbols and eco-plasm was found all around the crime scene." Sam said flipping through articles on his laptop.

"No. Observationally a hoax, moving on." Dean exclaimed.

"Ok, how about..."

"We need to get to London." Castiel interrupted as he just appeared in the motel room.

"Why Cas?" Dean growled.

"I track Crowley there." Cas explained.

"Why was Crowley there?" Sam asked

"He's still there. I think he's starting an army and plans to release them on Britain." Cas said with concern.

"How the hell do you know this?" Dean asked crossly.

"I heard someone pray for help, who was attack by him. The poor man thinks he's going insane." Cas said with more concern.

"Who is he? Maybe he can help us track down Crowley." Sam suggested.

"If I remember correctly, Greg Lastrade. He's a detective at Scotland Yard in London. Which is why should go there as soon as possible, cause I don't know how long he's in hospital." The angel explained.

"There's a flight to London in six hours, if we go now we could make it." Sam said searching flights on the laptop.

Dean just sat there unamused. He hated planes but even if he did protest Sam would manage to convince to come anyway so he just decided to be dragged for the ride.

"Alright, let's start packin if we're going to make that flight." Dean said standing up from his seat and heading to their suitcases.

"Give me the keys."

"Why Cas."

"Once I drive you to the airport, I'll take your car and meet in London."

Dean growled. "Once I drive us to the airport then I'll give you the keys

"Understood Dean." Cas nodded.

After the angel nodded he disappeared, into the car, waiting for Sam and Dean to follow.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"We head to London and we kick Crowley ass." Dean clarified as he continued to pack their suitcases.

"You serious?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll book the tickets." Sam said still seating opposite his laptop.

Dean let out a small gulp as he finished packing.

"You alright Dean?" Sam asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Dean pouted

"If you don't want to go then we have to. I know that you get..."

"Sam, millions of lives could be in danger, so we are going to London." Dean interrupted as he starting to zip up the cases and head out the door.

"If you say so Dean, anyway the tickets are booked." Sam said closing his laptop and packing it in a back pack.

"Good." Dean said bluntly.

"One problem comes to mind. Do we have..."

Dean reach into a body bag and threw a passport at his brother.

"How did you managed this."

"Had a buddy who owned me a favour, now you ready to go?" Dean asked picking up his suitcase and body bag and heading out the door

"Yeah." Sam said picking up his bags and following his brother out.

It was about a three to four hour drive to the airport which gave Sam enough time to arrange a place to stay once they arrived at London. After making it to the airport Dean handed over the keys to his car.

"One scratch, I mean one scratch and you'll be coughing up your own blood. You hear me?" Dean ordered.

"Yes I hear and understand you Dean." Cas replied.

After handing the keys to Cas and watching him disappear out of the carpark, they book into their flight and boarded their plane.

"Ok what's our story?" Sam asked after the plane landed in London.

"We are American news reporters doing a segment on the supernatural. We heard that this 'Greg Lestrade' character had seen something out of the ordinary and we would like to interview him for our segment. Is that good enough for you Sherlock?" Dean explained.

"You've planned this. Haven't you" Sam questioned.

"All the way here." Dean said proudly as he walked onto the tar mat.

The Winchesters entered the airport and collected their luggage. After they walked out and waited for Cas to arrive with their car. After about five minutes he arrived with steering on the right hand side.

"Why is the steering wheel on the other side?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Englishmen have their steering wheel on the right hand side. I didn't want us to stand out too much." Cas explained.

"Move over I'm driving." Dean declared after putting their bags in the back.

"Ok Dean, just let me give you something first." Cas said, exiting the car.

The angel walked over to Dean and place a finger on his forehead.

"There. You are now an expert at British driving." Cas smiled.

Dean just stared at the angel for a minute before entering his baby.

"So where's the hotel." Dean said as he left the airport.

"Not a hotel but a flat." Sam said.

"You book us a flat." Dean said a bit surprised.  
"Yes." Sam said bluntly.

"How did you manage that." Dean asked.

"Grandma made friends with a Mrs Hudson, when she was in America with her husband. All I had to do was ring up, tell her who I was and I needed a temporary place to stay with my brother. She gave a great deal too." Sam smiled.

"How do you know this?" Dean asked in distress 

"Dad's journal. The last ten pages are dedicated to contact information. One of those contacts is Mrs Hudson. Says that she was good friends with grandma when she was in America, so much so that she became dad's godmother." Sam explained.

"I guess we can't hate the Brits now. So where do we need to go?" Dean said.

"Bakers Street."


	3. Meeting the neighbours

When arriving at Bakers Street, Dean looked at the street in shock. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he sure wasn't expecting what was presented to him. Sam gave one quick look at the place before heading out of the car.  
"Where are you going?" Dean sternly asked.  
"Going to tell Mrs Hudson we're here." Sam said bluntly  
Dean gave Sam a unamused look as he walked out of the car. As Sam began to cross the street he saw two males walking out their flat door with, what he guessed was Mrs Hudson saying goodbye. When he got closer the old lady notice him.  
"Um hi, Mrs...Hudson?" Sam questioned.  
"Yes and who are you dear?" Mrs Hudson responded.  
"Sam Winchester, we talked on the phone a few hours ago." Sam answered.  
"Sam! It's great to finally meet you. Your grandmother used to write me letters about you and your brother." The woman said as she gave Sam a big hug.  
Sam didn't know what to do. He didn't know this woman at all and here she was hugging the life out of him.  
"Anyway, you said you were able to give us a flat to stay in?" Sam said gently breaking the hug.  
"Oh yes, 221c is already for you, I hope it will do."  
"Don't worry we're used to staying in motel rooms. So anything will do really" Sam smiled.  
"Ok wait here and I'll get you the key for the flat dear." Mrs Hudson smiled back  
Sam waited as the old lady rushed inside for the key. He looked back at his brother who had already gotten sick of waiting. After about five or so minutes she return with the key.  
"Here you go love, the flat is next door to the cafe. I hope you enjoy yourself." The old lady smiled giving Sam the key.  
Sam head back to the car and grabbed their bags from boot.  
"You coming" he said with all the bags he could carry."  
"Yeah I'm coming." Dean exclaimed as he got out of the car.  
Cas, who was still in the car, began to think. Why was Crowley here of all places, what makes The UK so different from the rest of the world? He continued to think over these question, desperately trying to answer them but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. He also didn't hear or notice Sam taping on the car window.  
"Cas, are you alright." Sam asked with worry in his voice.  
"I have to go Sam." The angel said ignoring Sam question.  
"Why?"  
"I have important questions that need answering." Cas said bluntly.  
"Is there anything we can do to help?"  
"Just stay safe. I will return, hopefully with some answers." With that Cas disappeared.  
Sam walked back across the street to help his brother unlock the door and carry their bags. Inside the building was old wallpaper that was beginning to peel off, a coat rack next to the door and a set of stairs in front of them. It took the brothers ten or so minutes to climb the stairs. Once at the top they were so relieved.  
"God that was a climb." Dean said dropping the bags for a little while.  
"Yeah but it won't be as bad next time." Sam replied as he unlocked the flat's door.  
The flat was quite modern. It had a rather unique, blue striped wallpaper in was the lounge room, with a nice television set up on one side and a quiet reading area on the other. Sam and Dean placed their bags in the middle of the room as they continued to look around the space.  
"Sam! We have a problem!" Dean yelled from the bedroom.  
"What is it?!" Sam responded.  
"There's only one double bed in this entire flat!" Dean spoke at he began to approach his brother.  
"On this floor there is. There's an extra bedroom upstairs Mrs Hudson said we could use." Sam said bluntly.  
"Oh, ok then."  
"Dean, where are we going to put our hunting gear.?"  
"Put the real heavy stuff upstairs but keep some of near the entrance. Speaking of, do you think we need to 'protect' the place?"  
"I think we should, this place doesn't smell right."  
With that the Winchesters began protecting themselves. They salted all the entrances, engraved a cross to all the door in the flat and and finally securing there hunting gear in the upstairs room.  
"Is that every..." Dean was interrupted by the knock at the door.  
Dean gave Sam a signal to approach with caution only because they didn't really know anyone here, especially anyone who would want to visit.  
"Who is it?" Sam asked as he grabbed his shot gun from the table.  
"John Watson. I live in the flat next door, just wanting to see if you were settling in alright." The voice on the other side of the door.  
"Um ok, just give us a minute." Sam replied in relieve  
"Do not let that pom in." Dean ordered.  
"It just be quick convention and then he'll go alright."  
"Fine, I get rid of all our hunting gear." Dean replied gathering up all the unhidden weapons  
Sam opened the door revealing and clean shaven man, with a military haircut wearing a checked button down shirt, blue jeans and a woollen, leather jacket.  
"What can I do for you?" Sam asked politely.  
"I'm live in the next flat, and I wanted to see how you were settling in. Can I come in?" The man explained.  
"Sure, please mind the mess." Sam gestured the make to come in. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name before."  
"John Watson."  
"Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you."  
"So where are you from." John asked.  
"America."  
"Guessed so. The accent was a huge giveaway." John laughed. "So anyway what brings you here?"  
"Business." Sam said  
"What kind?  
"My brother and I are news reporters."  
"That's cool. Anyway before I go I just want to let you know that my flat mate and I can get a bit noisy at times, so if we are feel free to tell us." John smiled as he began to walk out the door.  
"Ok, but who is your flat mate?" Sam asked.  
"You'll find out soon enough, trust me."


	4. Meeting A High-Functioning Sociopath

Before you go." Sam called back the man. "You wouldn't happen to know a man name Greg Lestrade by any chance do you?"  
"If this Greg Lestrade is a detective inspector then yes I do. Why?" John responded.  
"Do you know where he is at the moment?" Sam asked.  
"He's still in the hospital. He will be there for a while, why are you so interested."  
"My brother and I do a segment on the supernatural and we were told your buddy Lestrade have seen something out of the ordinary. The company we work for would like us to interview him for our piece." Sam answered, trying hard to be convincing.  
"Ok. Well I'm seeing him tomorrow, you and your brother can meet us there. If you don't mind my flat mate possibly coming as well." John smiled.  
"Cool, what's the name of the hospital?"  
"St. Bart's. See you there." John said as he headed down the stairs.  
Sam stood outside the door for a moment, he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder and reel him into the middle of the flat. The door soon shut and locked behind him.  
"Short convention hmm." Dean exclaimed aggressively.  
"I managed to get us an 'interview' with Greg Lastrade." Sam responded.  
"Good, after that we'll figure out what our next move is."  
The Winchesters woke up early the next morning to the hard knocking at the door. At first they were hesitate to open but after five or so minutes of hard knocking, Sam finally got from his bed to open the door.  
"Who is it?" Sam asked slightly aggressive.  
"It's John. From next door."  
"Sorry John for the aggressive tone, didn't sleep well last night. Do you want to come in?" Sam asked as he opened the door to the rather cheerful John Watson.  
"That's alright and yes if you don't mind." John said as he enter the flat and took a seat next to the mantle.  
"So what can I do for you?"  
"Well last..." John was then interrupted by Dean stomping downstairs to the main living area.  
"SHIT!" Dean's voice echoed. "Who the fuck was at the door Sam."  
"Sorry for my brother." Sam apologised before turning his attention to his brother. "Dean, this is John. The person who came to visit yesterday.  
Dean just gave a sarcastic smile before heading to cupboard grabbing a bowl a box of cereal before going the fridge to grab the milk.  
"Right. A man came by your flat yesterday while you were out. He must of been waiting outside for about thirty minutes to an hour. Anyway I went outside, told him the both of you were out and then he ask him to give you this." John explained as he took an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to Sam.  
"What did he look like?  
"Short dark hair, empty eyes, clean shaven. Wore a black suit with a black tie."  
Sam looked at back at Dean with worried eyes.  
"Is something wrong?" John asked.  
"No, it's fine."  
"Ok, well my flat mate and I will be waiting for you in our flat so we can go to St. Bart together."  
"You really don't have to do that."  
"No I insist. It not only give us a chance to know our temporary neighbours and vice versa."  
"Thank you, we won't be too long."  
John smiled and walked out the door, leaving the brothers alone.  
"Real dick move Sam." Dean said as he headed out to the bathroom.  
Sam just let out a annoyed sign and began to suit up as well. Completely forgetting about the envelope he was just given.  
"I am not letting two poms in my precious car." Dean protests as they left through the front door.  
"You don't have a say in the matter Dean." Sam argued. "Have you got dad's journal? It might come in handy"  
"Shit!" Dean ran back into the flat as John and his friend were leaving theirs.  
"Ah Sam, where did Dean run of to?" John asked as he began to approach.  
"We left something in the flat. He's just ran to go get it."  
"Typical Americans." John's friend remark.  
The man next to John was a tall and rather skinny. He had black curly hair, a long narrow face and a long woollen overcoat, a blue scarf and a black suit with dress shoes.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Sorry Sam. This is my flat mate Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, this is our temporary neighbour Sam and..."  
"Found it. I also got a pen." Dean interrupted with a huff  
"Like I was saying. Sherlock this is Sam and his brother Dean." John introduced.  
"Pleasure." Sherlock said sarcastically.  
Dean just let out giggle that could be heard from miles away.  
"Is something funny?" Sherlock questioned.  
"Just your name. Who the hell names their kid Sherlock, It's unbelievable."  
"And I could say the same to you Dean." Sherlock exclaimed.  
"Sherlock! Be nice."  
"Anyway, if you let us drive to the hospital, can you give us the directions."  
"Yes, I sure we can manage doing that." John agreed. "So where's your car."  
"Across the street. It not much but it's what we managed to get under the amount of time we had." Sam said as he point to their car.  
"I'd rather take a cab."  
"Sorry for my friend here. He doesn't understand when to keep his mouth shut." John growled. "We'll just follow your lead."


	5. A Demon's Call

The Winchesters lead the way to their car. Sam gestured to their new 'friends' to hop in the back while he and his brother got in the front. A part from occasional directions the journey was pretty silent. That was until John finally asked what was bothering him the moment he meant the brothers.  
"Sam, Dean. Can I ask you two something?" John asked.  
"Sure, ask away." Sam responded.  
"Don't take this as me being rude or nosy but..." John paused as he became to choose his words carefully. "What's with the line of salt in the entrance to your flat. I only ask because it seems unusual."  
"Well my brother and I are...very supercilious. We believe that if we block our front door with salt, supernatural beings like vengeful ghosts won't come in and try to kill us."  
John and Sherlock just gave each concerned looks.  
"And people have the audacity to call me a psychopath." Sherlock whispered to John.  
John just let out a small laugh. As he did he began to think.  
"Just out of curiosity, what would you use to ward off demons."  
"Not this again" Sherlock whispered as he rolled his eyes.  
"Crosses, holy water and salt. Or you could draw a pentagram around an area to either trap a demon or protect yourself from one." Dean answered.  
"Interesting...oh take a left here and it should be just down the street." John said as he realised how close they were to the hospital.  
Dean parked the car opposite the hospital. He peered out his window, the hospital was mostly made of brick, it had a huge sign that read the name of the hospital. It appeared to be big, huge even.  
"If you don't mind, could Sherlock and I go first? Nothing personally, it's just very important work related business." John asked as they began to approach the main entrance to the hospital.  
"No, not at all. He's your friend, so take as long as you need." Sam responded.  
Dean and Sherlock gave their companions dirty looks. The less time they spent with each other the better it would be for the both of them. As they reached the elevator ACDC echoed through Dean's pocket and out through the eerie halls of the hospital. The young man pulled out his phone and answered it.  
"Um... You two go ahead. I'll wait here for my brother to finish." Sam said to John.  
"Very well. He's on the fourth floor, head injuries and psyche ward. Room 444." John replied as he left with Sherlock to visit their hurt friend.  
When he saw the two men left he turned his attention back to his brother, who was yelling abuse at the caller on the other end of the line.  
"I don't know who you are but if you dare lay a finger on him I'll..." Dean yelled as he was interrupted.  
Sam managed to listen to the caller's voice, which appeared to be male. It was in the middle of being high pitch and overly deep and with every word he spoke always had a sense of childness and sarcasm. But whatever he was saying was really pissing off Dean. Finally after fifteen minutes the caller finally hung up the phone, leaving Dean in a sour mood.  
"I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD." Dean yelled as he banged his fist against the nearest wall.  
"What the hell was that all about Dean." Sam asked as he pulled his brother close to him.  
"Some arrogant prick has Bobby."  
"WHAT."  
"I think he's working with Crowley too."  
"Great, did he give you an address to find him?"  
"Yeah the bastard did."  
"OK here's what we're..."  
Sirens and police light reflected onto the hall's window. Police officers and investigators echoed through the hospital's first floor. The Winchesters looked at each other and began to follow them to what all the this nonsense was about. But it wasn't nonsense. As the brother began to get closer to the site, they came to a horrible discovery. Sam saw John sitting outside in a state of anxiousness.  
"What happened?"  
John looked up to see a familiar face. "Lestrade's missing."  
"Missing. What do you mean missing." Dean interrogated.  
"When Sherlock and I went to see him, we were in shock to see he wasn't there. His bed was made and his window closed. It was like he was never there." John explained.  
"Is there anything else you noticed." Sam asked.  
"Well I did notice that there was Sulphur on the window sill and on his bed. Why are you asking me this."  
"I was asking. It's not everyday someone goes missing is a hospital. Anyway is anything me and Dean can do? Sam asked.  
"No, I think it's best if you and you brother just leave."  
"Alright, again if there's anything we can do, just let us know


	6. Secrets Revealed

Please I'm begging you, just go." John pleading, aggressively.  
Sam gave the stress man a sympathy smile before leaving with brother through the worried crowd. John began to feel relief as the two, strange men left me with his thoughts.  
"You can't really be this stupid John." Sherlock commented suddenly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well observantly you can be."  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about Sherlock?" John asked, rather offended.  
Sherlock let out a annoyed sigh as he began to explain. "Our temporary neighbours aren't reporters John. I'm not sure what they are yet but they're definitely not reporters.  
"How can you be bloody sure about that?"  
"How many reporters do you know that carry a hand gun on them."  
"Sam and Dean had guns on them? I don't believe you."  
"You should you know." Mycroft announced as he approached the two gentlemen.  
"Why are you here Mycroft." Sherlock asked bluntly.  
"To protect you brother mine."  
"From who?" Sherlock asked as he gave his brother an annoyed glare.  
"Your new neighbours Sam and Dean." Mycroft clarified.  
"Why would I need protection from a couple of ill-mannered Americans."  
"Because Sherlock, these ill-mannered Americans are criminals. They have numerously been charged with murder, fraud, identity theft, breaking and entering. Not to mention a prison break charge, So forgive me brother for wanting your safety."  
After hearing this John just looked at Sherlock; scared. He couldn't believe he was so stupid to have tried to befriend such criminals. John clasped his hands over his face to try and hide his shocked expression.  
"Well thank you for the warning Mycroft but I don't think it was needed." Sherlock exclaimed as he began to head out of the ward with John.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you dear brother." Mycroft whispered to himself as he headed in the opposite directions towards the nearest staircase.  
The discussion they had with Mycroft still played over in John's mind. Hearing that his neighbours were convicted criminals made him scared to even go home. But as the cab arrived outside their flat door, John got more scarred than ever. But he didn't let it show cause he knew Sherlock would tease him about later. Once safe and sound inside their flat, John got more and more anxious,till it got to the point where he couldn't keep still for more than five minutes.  
"John could please stop fidgeting, it's distracted me." Sherlock asked bluntly  
"NO SHERLOCK I WILL NOT. BECAUSE WE HAVE TWO PYSCHOPATHIC MURDERERS LIVING NEXT..." John screamed not knowing that next door Sam and Dean could hear him yelling.  
The two brothers stared at each other with concern as they finish packing their 'hunting kit'  
"How did they find out about us Dean."  
"I don't know. I think would remember pissing out some prick working for British government."  
"Anyway do you still remember that address that can help locate Bobby?"  
"Yeah, I have a feeling that where our missing detective friend is too."  
"Ok, what's the address."  
"33 Rex Iferni Boulevard."  
Sam reached for his laptop and type in the address. While his brother was searching that up, Dean saw the letter that John dropped off earlier that day. Dean open it and became slightly scarred when he read it.  
"I forgot about that, John drop it off this morning. What does it say."  
"Help me, Crowley. Classically cut out from pages of different magazines."  
"Looks like Crowley needs our help too."  
"Yeah but from who." Dean asked himself as he placed the letter back on the table.  
"Dean we might have another problem?"  
"Now what."  
"The address you gave leads to an abandoned desserts factory."  
"So what?"  
"well going by an article I found it was shut down due to a virus that spread to all the employees. The virus cause aggressive behaviour and murderous rage to all who were inflected. When some of the employees were quarantined, and DNA sample were taken, they soon discovered sulphur in their blood. Sound familiar Dean." Sam explained.  
Dean remember it all too well. It was one of the hardest things they ever had to face. Especially when he was so close to killing his own brother.  
"Don't worry Sam, you're immune remember."  
"It's not me I'm worried about"  
"Sam,we've face the demonic plague before. We know that it can only be transferred through blood. Everything is going to be ok. Anyway got the directions?"  
"Yes, sending them to my phone now."  
"Well Sammy, looks like we're going on a over-seas hunting trip."


	7. Four's A Crowd

After hearing that their neighbours had found out the truth, the two brother tried their best to leave the flat without being seem. With bags in their hands, Sam and Dean rushed out down the stairs and out the front door. While Dean loaded everything in the car, Sam kept a watchful eye on the neighbourhood As the Impala’s boot closed, the door to 221b opened. The Winchesters ran into the car as John and Sherlock ran after them.  
“Step on it Dean!”  
“Don’t need to tell me twice!” Dean yelled as he left Bakers Street at high speed.  
Sam looked through the back window and saw the two British men getting smaller into view.  
“Did we lose them Sammy?”  
“Yeah, we did Dean.”  
“that was too close.”  
“I know.”  
“Do have the directions.”  
“Yeah, should take us fifteen minutes at the most.”  
The two brothers drove to the factory and parked in the shadows. The area around the main building was blocked by a barbed wire fence and appeared to be guarded. The two men got out of the car and became to gear up.   
“What’s the plan Dean?” Sam asked.  
“We split up. You take the lower levels, I’ll take the higher levels.” Dean explained.  
“Then what?”  
“Prison.” A voice bluntly said from behind the Winchesters.  
Sam and Dean cringed at the voice. Not because they knew the voice but because they had been followed. And by process of elimination they had a pretty good idea who it was. Cockily, they turn around with their hand in the air and not to their surprised it was who they expected.  
“So is this what the two of you do for a living, follow your neighbours around?” Dean asked with a sarcastic smirk.  
“Only the criminal ones.” Sherlock responded.  
Sam and Dean just let out a quiet, annoyed sigh. If they had a dollar for everytime they had been called criminals they wouldn’t need to commit fraud. John and Sherlock continued to hold the brothers at gun point. Not only did they incredibly frustrated but anger radiated of them like stink lines on a childish drawing.  
“Step away from the car.” John ordered.  
Sam and Dean stepped to either side of the car, making the contents in the boot valuable. John became to search through the entire car. Dean tried to ignore the sound of his precious baby being torn apart limb from limb. Once the John was done he returned to Sherlock’s side with their journal in his hand.  
“What do make of this? “John asked as he handed the journal to his friend.   
“That’s not yours. GIVE IT BACK!!!” Dean ordered.  
Sherlock just rolled his eyes as he became to look at the old worn down book.  
“Its old. Probably ten, maybe twenty years to be precise. It clearly didn’t belong to them but used to belong to a relative, maybe a uncle; most likely father. The journal has signs of wear meaning it has been regularly read. It has phone numbers and contact details on the back, in case they need a place to stay or are in a spot of trouble; like they are in now.” Sherlock took a small breathe before continuing on with his deduction. “It clearly has some sort of sentimental value to them, otherwise they would of gotten rid of it ages ago. The original owner of this book is clearly dead hence the photos kept on the first...........”   
Dean had had enough. He couldn’t listen to this man anyone. With all his strength and anger he punched the little know-it-all, leaving him on the ground. Dean then snatch the book from Sherlock’s grasp and walked back to his brother’s side. Everyone, including the half conscience Sherlock looked at him with shock and horror.  
“don’t analyse things you don’t understand.” Dean said sternly.  
A strong silence fell between the four gentlemen. None knew what to do or to say. Sam took a deep breathe and began to speak.  
“Listen, as far as I’m concerned we have two options. First is we just sit here and continue to stare at each in horror or we can work together to rescue the hostages inside that factory.”  
“how can we trust you when your brother over there punched my friend?” John asked in disgust.  
“To be fair you’re the ones who raided my car and are holding us at gun point.” Dean smirked.  
“He does make a valid point John.” Sherlock said finally gaining full consciousness.  
“Fine but at least give your real name and what you two really do.” John said as he put his gun away.  
“I’m Sam Winchester and his is my brother Dean.” Sam answered.  
“And what we do.....has to be seen with your own eyes in order for you to believe us.” Dean continued  
“Why’s that.” Sherlock asked.  
“Because what me and my brother deal with; are things only seen in people’s nightmares. What we deal with, what we ‘hunt’; people think they only exist in horror stories.” Sam explained.  
Sherlock and John looked at each, confused. They didn’t understand a single word the two brother were saying. Desperate to rescue Bobby, Dean just blurted it out.  
“We’re hunters. Monster hunter to be exact.”   
“There’s no such thing as monsters.” John exclaimed  
“Well I guess you two will have to help us to find out.” Sam said with a shrug.


	8. Gear up

The four gentlemen stood on the outskirts peering into the abandoned factory. The building was swarming with demons, which made it difficult to infiltrate the place. Especially since the two brothers had extra baggage they had to watch. Dean took a glance at the John and Sherlock before glancing over at his brother.

“This is a bad idea. Those two are going to get us all killed” Dean whispered

“You don’t think I know that. But what else was I supposed to do, they had us at gunpoint, Dean.” Sam argued 

“I don’t know. What I do know is those demons are going to rip those queen lovers to bloody pieces.” 

John and Sherlock just stood their distance. They still thought the Americans were absolutely crazy. Dangerous. Murderous. Even John and Sherlock had to admit that Sam and Dean were pretty smart. Not only that they were also cunning and appeared to have great knowledge of whatever they were about to deal with. But despite what they thought, their trust towards Sam and Dean was very, very small and could break at any given moment. And when it does, John and Sherlock will break them first. Well, John would anyways. The two men brought their attention back to Sam and Dean who began to approach, with faces of annoyance, hot rage, and fear.

“What the bloody hell is it now?!” John asked aggressively.

“There’s no safe way in. Every entrance, every exit is completely guarded with those black-eyed dicks.” Dean explained.

“But even if we could manage to find a way in, chances are a demon would bound to see us,” Sam added.

“So, I don’t see what the bloody problem is,” John said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Dean slowly approached John and Sherlock. Carefully planning every dangerous stride.

“The problem, John, is you and your curly haired boyfriend. You two are inexperienced at we do. Once you step into that building the both of you will definitely get severely injured or worst killed. And the last thing is need is more blood on my hands.” Dean aggressively explained

Sam took a deep breath. He shifted a glance over at his brother, calling him over.

“How do you know they’re inexperienced. All we do for a living is shoot things that try to kill us.” Sam whispered.

 

John and Sherlock could just hear the two brothers arguing. It annoyed them that the two men were treating them like children. And it certainly pissed them off to hear Dean say they were inexperienced. Especially John.

 

“Do the two of you know how to operate a gun?” Sam asked out of the blue.

“Yes. Why do you ask?” Sherlock announced.

“Because that’s gonna be the only thing that keeps the two of you alive.” Sam proclaimed.

John and Sherlock just let off a shrug. Like the whole idea of getting killed was a huge deal. Like it was just another day at work. Dean and Sam led their new ‘friends’ to the back of their car. The older brother lifted the secret compartment of the trunk and held it in place with one of their many shotguns. The Winchesters began to stock up filling every ounce of their bodies with holy water canisters, salt rounds, chalk and rosary beads. Dean turned around and gave John a small, single barrel shotgun with a few salt rounds.

“Ever shot on of these before?” Dean asked 

“Never. But that’s not going to stop me.” John replied staring at Dean blankly.

Sam casually handed Sherlock the Colt with a few of her special rounds.

“Loose that gun. I will kill you. Loose that gun. I will personally hunt you down and rip you apart. Limb by limb.” Dean casually threaten.

“I assume you two have a plan,” John commented.

“Rescue the hostages.” Replied Dean bluntly.

“But we need to split up, so we can cover more ground.” Added Sam.

 

John and Sherlock agreed. If they split up they could cover more ground, and could keep a careful eye on the Winchester brothers. 

“John can go with you, Dean and Sherlock can go with me”

With the group divided, they proceeded with what plan they had. John and Dean would try can sneak in through the front while Sam and Sherlock would try and sneak in through the back. Which was easier said than done. The old factory was swarming with demons thirsty for blood. In the distance howling of hellhounds could be heard.

“Great!” Dean grunted.

“What is it?’ John whispered.

“Hellhounds. Demonic animals that are practically invisible.”

“What do you mean practically invisible.”

“The only ones that can see them are those whose contracts are up. So basically the condemned.”

“Brilliant, bloody brilliant.”

The howls continued to echo with every John and Dean took. Their heart beating heavily, their blood running cold. The barking of the hellhounds was getting closer and closer to the duo. Then there was silence.


	9. Angel And Demons

Everything went dead quiet as John and Dean prepared themselves for the worst. But it never came. Instead the sound of formal footsteps echoes through the room.

“Hello, Darlins.” Said a voice from the shadows.

Dean just rolled his eyes and soften his stance with John doing the same.

“What the hell Crowley?”

“Come now, is that any way to thank your savior?”

“You stop the hellhounds?” John questioned

Crowley walked over to John and began to examine him closely.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t John Watson. Thank you for…”

“Enough Crowley, what do you want?”

“I want you and you mystery gang to get me out of here before my psychopathic partner finds me and beats me to a pole.”

“And what do we get out of it?”

“That handsome Bobby Singer and that rather annoying Greg Lestrade.”

John and Dean death-glared at Crowley down. 

“Fine but you have to do what we say.”

“If it gets me out of here then I’m willing to put my hatred towards you aside.”  
“And what makes you so afraid of this new ‘partner of yours,” John asked.

“The guy injected me into human blood. Then went on torturing me nearly to the point of death!”

“What the bloody hell would be partners with someone like that?” Dean questioned

“Because I thought I could use a psychopathic, consulting criminal on my side but turns out he’s a bloody lunatic.”

John's eyes widen with fright as the description Crowley gave sounded a lot, like someone, he knew. Someone who caused his life pain, misery and trouble. Someone who’d died a long time ago.

“Oh Jim Moriarty gives you his love.”

“Who’s Jim Moriarty?” Dean asked turning his attention to John.

“Someone you never want to meet.”

Crowley let out an impatient sigh.

“I’d like to leave here before I get ripped to shreads if you don’t mind.”

“Fine Crowley, lead the way.” Dean huffed.

The demon gave the two gentlemen a sarcastic smile before leading them to a secret storage room where they were keeping Bobby and Lestrade. John and Dean approached the door only to be stopped by Crowley.

“What the hell Crowley?!” Dean exclaimed.

“Unless you want to dog food I suggest you stay here and wait!”

“Wait, there are more hell hounds in there?!” John asked with worry.

“Moriarty’s idea not mine. I would much rather have my imbecile demons guard the room but he insisted.” 

“Great, and how to do plan to lure them away from the room huh?!” Dean exclaimed.

“Same way that stopped them from turning you into a demonic chew toy.” Crowley declared as he walked into the room.

The sounds of growling filled the room as Bobby struggled to remove his restraints. The dog noises sisted as soon as The King of Hell entered the room. With a few latin word the hell hounds were gone.

“What in God’s name is going on you demonic sack of dicks?

“I assure nothing here is being done in God’s name.”

Bobby let out a small growl that made Crowley smile.

“Alright squirell, you and your hobbit friend can come in now!” 

John and Dean rushed inside the room and began to untie their friend.

“I told you John, I wasn’t crazy.” Lestrade declared as he felt the restraints loosen.

“I’m sorry Greg…but I promise we’re going to get you out of here.”

“Who’s the crumpet muncher?”

“It’s alright Bobby, he’s with me.” 

“I know he’s with you, you bloody idgit. I want to know his name.”

“It’s Doctor John Watson…sir.”

After what seemed like forever, the duo finally managed to untie their friends.

“What now? If we try to escape we will be guaranteed to get cornered and killed.” Greg proclaimed.

“Not to mention Sam and Sherlock still wandering around trying to find us.” John added

“I think the best way is to split up.Crowley You take Bobby and Greg and get them to safety. John and I will search for Sam and Sherlock. We’ll meet you outside after we find them.”

Without another word John and Dean left the storage room, leaving Crowley to take care his part of the plan. The rest of the factory was quiet, to quiet the building was overloaded with demons. So where were they? It made Dean’s stomach turn with the eeriness of the area but secretly he liked it. The quietness, the eeireness made it a little easier for them when they searched for Sam and Sherlock. Things weren’t meant to last that way as the two men were throw suddenly against the wall like rag dolls. Before they managed to get to their feet the two were pinned up against the wall, struggling to breathe. A long haired woman amerged from shadows. Eyes black as coal.

“Well, well, well…look who we have here: John Watson and the infamous Dean Winchester.”

The woman continued to squeeze every last breathe out of John and Dean. With an evil smirk she tossed Dean to the other end of room, keeping John in place. The hunter managed to pick himself back up but before he could land a punch another demon attack him from behind, pinning him to the ground. Dean groaned as he felt the demon laid a punch across his face. Over and over the demon punched Dean, leaving his face bloody, swollen and red raw. The hunter could feel blood drip from his mouth and onto the ground beneath him. Before the monster could laid another punch a dim light radiating from the demon as they fell to the floor. Dead. Dean, with his blurred vision, saw a familiar figure bent over him.  
“C-Cas.” Dean managed to say through his pain

The Winchester could just make the figure nodding and two finger being place on his forehead. The angel helped Dean to his feet.

“I’m sorry Dean, I should have come sooner but finding out what Crowley’s plan was appeared more difficult then expected but I did manage to figure it out.”

“Yeah so did we. Crowley teamed up with a psychopath and plan to release the Croatoan virus.”

“Dean that’s not the plan…it was merely a distraction.” Cas said as he helped John get back to his feet.

“Then what is their plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I've been really busy at school so I hadn't had the chance to update his story. I'm also sorry if you don't like the structure of this chapter, I found it worked better. Anyway sorry for the lateness and the struture.


	10. The Truth Be Told

“Cas, what is their plan?”  
“I shouldn’t talk about it here. Go back to the flat and I’ll explain everything there.”

With the flutter of wings Castiel disappear leaving John and Dean alone in the dark factory. The Winchester felt like he was going to rip his hair out. One of the many things he hated was Cas not given him straight answers and disappearing into the abyss. After managing to calm himself down he pulled out his phone and called his brother.

“Dean! Have you found Bobby yet?”  
“Yeah, we did…Greg as well.”  
“That’s great, isn’t it?”  
“It is but Cas showed up. He wants us to meet him back at the flat.”  
“Alright, Sherlock and I will meet you back at the car.”  
“Will do, Greg, Bobby and Crowley are already outside so keep that in mind.”  
“Thanks for the heads up.” Sam chuckled.  
“No probs. See ya at the car.”

Dean hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. As he did John managed to shake himself out of his daze; trying to recollect what just happened. His head hurt and blood ran down from a small gash on his forehead. Small cuts and bruises covered the ex-soldier’s face as he began to dust himself off. John looked towards Dean and saw that he didn’t have a single bruise, cut or gash on him.

“What the bloody hell happened and who the bloody hell was that man in the trench coat?!”  
“We were attacked by demons and that man in the trench coat is an angel. His name is Castiel but we all call him Cas.”  
“Angels and demons. Great…WHAT DON’T WE JUST GET TOM HANKS IN HERE AND WE CAN REACT THE WHOLE DA VINCI CODE!!”

Dean just rolled his eyes as he listened to John make a fool of himself.

“You want to scream any louder I don’t think the rest of the demon infested factory heard you!!”

John looked over towards Dean, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. He hated to admit it but if he had ranted any louder, the rest of the demons might have heard him. Then they would have been in more trouble.

“What are we going to do now?” John asked.  
“We are going to meet Sam and your boyfriend, before more demons come and attack us.”  
“He’s not…never mind, just get us out of this God forsaken place.”

Dean gave John a nod before leading the way out of factory. Both were careful to not make any noise as if they did a swarm of demons would be on their tails, ready to attack the duo. Dean and John made it outside in one piece as they bolted to the Impala and out of harm’s way. The two men let out a sigh of relief once they saw Sam, Sherlock, Bobby and Greg waiting outside the car.

“We need to go…Cas showed up and wants us to meet him back at the flat.” Dean panted.  
“Okay…but how are we going to get everyone in the car?” Sam asked as he looked as everyone in the group.  
“Sherlock, Greg and I can call a cab.” John suggested.  
“No, it’s too dangerous…by the time the cab gets here, those demons would have found and tore you apart. We’re all taking the Impala, Sam, John and I can sit in the front while Bobby, Sherlock and Greg can sit in the back. It will be squishy but it’s better than being killed” Dean explained.

As the older Winchester finished there was a collective groan that sounded off amongst the group but regardless they all knew Dean had a point, so they suck up their pride and squished into the Impala all praying that the journey would start and end soon. 

 

“Looks like I’ve been dealt the good hand.” Crowley smirked as he admired the view of the six men squished inside the Impala

Dean just rolled his eyes and started up Baby. As he did ‘Highway To Hell’ started playing on the car radio earning a choir of disgust moans throughout the vehicle. Dean just shrugged as he put his foot on the gas and drove off as fast as he could. The journey back to Baker Street was hellish, especially for the men in the front seat. Throughout, the three men were forced to listen to the men in the back bitching and moaning. It gave John, Sam and Dean headaches to say the least.  
“I feel so sorry for you John.” Dean said after hearing Sherlock’s latest complaint.  
“For what?”  
“For him.” Dean responded, gesturing his head towards the curly haired man.  
“Oh right. Well believe it or not, this is one of his calmer days.” John chuckled.  
“If these are his calmer days I hate to see his crazier days.”  
“Our crazier days are our regular day and trust me you don’t want to see those.”  
“It can’t be that crazy. I mean in just a few hours you have literally experiences a normal day for us.”  
“Bloody hell.”  
“Bloody hell, doesn’t begin to describe it.”  
“And how do you manage to stay sane through it all? I know that I would have been admitted into a psych ward by now if I had to do what you guys do for every day of my life.”  
“I could say the same thing to you. How do you stay sane when you have to deal with that psychopath?”  
“I usually hide my gun and everything sharp to prevent from doing myself in.” John joked, letting out a small laugh.  
“I would probably do the same thing.” Dean chuckled.

The two men continued to laugh and talk throughout the entire journey. Once they did finally arrive they all sighed in relief and piled out of the car like ants, causing Dean and Sam to laugh a little under their breathe.

“Thank God boy that you take such good care your car.” Bobby groaned as he  
“The drive wasn’t that bad.”  
“You’re not the one in the back seat with a couple British idgits, Dean.”

Dean just let out a laugh before looking up and seeing Cas staring down from the window of 221B. Sherlock followed the hunter gaze as he too saw the black haired man with the beige trench coat staring down at them. In his flat. The consulting detective huffed and puffed as he stormed through the front door and into his flat.

“Who are you?!” Sherlock exclaimed as he heard the others stomped up the stairs like elephants.  
“The name is Castiel.” The man said simply  
Good. Now that Sherlock had a name, he could begin deducing the stranger and that he did. Sherlock look careful at the man and began his deduction: Strong build, left handed, possible conceal weapon, clear family issues, martial art training, cheap suit, run-down trench coat, family man, ???

There was something else. Something about this man that Sherlock couldn’t figure or describe. Before he could even begin to find any possibilities the man heard shouting from the stairs.

“What the bloody hell Sherlock?!” John shouted as he reached the flat.  
“I thought he was a dangerous intruder John.”  
“Don’t get on his bad side or otherwise he might be.” Dean chuckled as he and Sam made it up the stairs with Bobby and Greg not far behind  
“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled.  
“Mind telling us what the hell you were on about back in the factory.” Dean said as he took a seat on the couch.

Castiel just look towards the ground, not sure what to say or where to begin.

“Well…are you going spill halo?” Bobby groaned, getting tired of Cas’ silence.  
“Jim Moriarty plans to raise an army to destroy the world.”

All the men looked at each in worry and fear.

“Jim Moriarty is dead…he shot himself on the roof of Barts. I saw him do with my own eyes.” Sherlock explained.  
“He ain’t human Sherlock...He’s…” Greg added his voice shaking.  
“A demon.” Sam and Dean said in unison.

Sherlock let out a nervous chuckle. “There is no such thing.”  
“There is Sherlock. I’ve seen it first-hand.” John responded quietly.  
“Well I haven’t. And I refuse to believe in such things, cause if there are such things that means Heaven and Hell exists, which again is ridiculous.”

Sam, Dean and Bobby just snickered as they listen to Sherlock rant. After he was done Dean looked towards Castiel. 

‘Read his mind Cas.’ Dean thought to the angel.  
Cas nodded.

The angel walked up to Sherlock, invading his personal space. He tilted his head and began reading Sherlock’s mind.

“What are you doing?”  
“Smoking is a terrible habit, Sherlock. If you don’t stop I predict you’ll develop cancer in three years.” Cas said simply.  
“How the bloody hell did you know about the smoking?” John asked in surprise which made the Americans snicker more.  
“He probably deduced me John. Simple.”  
“And Redbeard…”

As soon as Sherlock heard that name leave the man’s lips his expression turned sour and dark. An expression John hadn’t seen in a long time.

“How could you possible know about Redbeard?” Sherlock growled.  
“He’s an angel who can read minds, that’s how.” 

=============================================================================================================

Sherlock continued mentally freak out. It had been exactly thrifty minutes since he discovered the truth behind the stranger. The exact stranger who had broken into his flat and claimed to be an angel. Everyone started to stare at the consulting detective as he panic became clearer. John advised him numerous time during the half hour to seat down and after a while he thought it best to do so. In his chair Sherlock could still sense all the eyes on him.

“There has to be a logical explanation to all of this.” Sherlock finally said.  
“You can try to do that but I can guarantee you won’t find one.” Sam responded.  
“Alright, fine…Castiel how does Moriarty plan to raise this army of his?”  
The entire group looked at Sherlock, stunned and surprised.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m merely going with all this madness until I can come up with a logical and scientific explanation. Again, Castiel…How does Moriarty plan to raise his army?”

Cas took a deep breath in before answering.

“From the information I’ve gathered he plans to break into the most dangerous prison known to Heaven and Hell.” Cas paused as he recollected his thoughts. “It’s called the Lazarus Pit and it contains some of the most vicious and evil monsters that have ever existed. If Jim Moriarty opens the Lazarus Pit it could mean the end of the world. Again.”

The room remained silent as the atmosphere went cold and deadly. 

“Cas, buddy…I don’t doubt your information but how the bloody hell did you get it?”  
“That would be me.” Said a voice that nearly everyone in the growl in disgust.

As soon as Greg heard the voice he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the figure.

“Oh Lestrade, you’re such a flirt.”  
“What do you want Crowley?” Dean growled.  
“To offer my help.”  
“Well considering that this whole this is your fault I think helping us is the least you can do.”  
“I wouldn’t say that. Did I bring Moriarty back from the dead? Yes. Did I know he was raging lunatic and psychopath? No.”

Everyone just rolled their eyes and groaned.

“So how are you going to help us? John asked.  
“By telling you the exact location of the Pit.”  
“And where is the exact location of the Lazarus Pit?” Greg questioned.  
“Dartmoor.”


	11. Two Blogs And A History Lesson

The three Englishmen looked at each other with worry as the memories of Dartmoor can flooding back. The last time they were there brought nothing but fear and anxiety to everyone, Sherlock especially. It was a place they would never go back to in a million years or even if someone paid them. Yes, it turned out to be all fake and just an illusion of a poor man who had had them since he was a child but it was still a frightening experience, which none would revisit anytime soon.

“Judging by your expression I’d say you three have been there before,” Dean said as he drew his attention to the three anxious Englishmen.  
“We solved a case there a while back. It was interesting, to say the least.”  
“INTERESTING!! Sherlock, it scared all of us half to death!!” John exclaimed.  
“Minor details John.”  
“Minor details!! Minor…you were scared, you had a panic attack. I wouldn’t…  
“Alright, we’ve all established that you’ve been there, how about we focus on the problem at hand?” Sam interrupted  
“My point exactly Sam. Now Crowley was it? Where about in Dartmoor is this ‘Lazarus Pit” Sherlock grinned, drawing his attention to the demon.  
“Dewer’s Hollow. Both Heaven and Hell thought it was the best place since hardly anyone goes. Those who do never go inside the caves there where the gates are hidden.”  
“Like this situation could any worse.” John groaned.  
“Actually it does…since we’re dealing with demons you three have to get tatted up.”  
“What the bloody hell does that mean?!” Greg exclaimed

Both Sam and Dean took a deep sigh as they reveal their anti-possession on their chest.

“And how does a stupid looking tattoo help us deal with these demons?” John added.  
“Stop the demons from possessing your asses and wearing you as a meat suit,” Dean answered.  
“And does it work?”  
“Having gotten possessed since it was on,” Sam responded.  
“Best part about it, you can have it anywhere and it still works. Hell, you can get it on your junk for all I care and it will still do its job.” Dean smiled.  
“Why would…nevermind we get your point,” John said with a sigh  
“Good cause I advise you get them first thing in the morning. Also, close all your doors and windows and salt them. If you need extra we have a quite a collection of the stuff.”   
“I’m sorry, salt the doors and windows?” Greg asked.  
“Works as a barrier to keep the demons out,” John answered.  
“And how do you know this?”  
“Sam and Dean told us when we first met.”  
“Right all of this is still a lot to take in. I think I should call a cab home.”  
“None of us will allow that Greg…let me drive you, at least that way we all know you got home safely.”  
“Fine but I’m still want to leave now.”  
“I’ll go with you, Dean. The demons have your scent too.” Cas insisted

Dean nodded, leaving the flat with Lestrade and Cas as escorting him to his car. While Dean did, Sam and Bobby helped Sherlock and John salt all their door and windows. After the job was done the two hunters bid the Englishmen goodnight before going back to their own flat to research all they could about Dewer’s Hollow and the Lazarus Pit. By the time they were done Dean had entered the front door with Cas and collapsed on the couch.

“Find anything?” Dean asked tiredly  
“Yeah, turns out Dewer’s Hollow is a landmark in Dartmoor. There are night and daytime tours, souvenirs…it's pretty insane.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Dartmoor got its name on the map after a TV company base a documentary on a man claimed to have seen a hound from hell when he was just a kid. Ever since people go in hopes to see this hound. And that’s all we’ve managed to find.”   
“What about the Larazus Pit?”  
“Squad. Every he managed to dig up, your angelic boyfriend already told us.” Bobby groaned.  
“We were hoping you might be able to tell us more about it Cas.”  
“I’ll be delighted to moose.” Crowley smiled before the angel could say anything.  
“Alright, Crowley could you tell us more about the Lazarus Pit?”  
“Like your baby in a trenchcoat said before, it’s a prison for the world’s worst monster, demons, and even angels. It was created about the time the first judgment day had finished…Lucifer created these ‘foul’ beasts to help him win the battle against Michael. And that’s what’s in there plus all the angel that rebelled. But details. Anyway, it’s been moved to place to place in order to keep it secret and the only way to open it is either through the leader of hell…me, or the leader of hell…God.”  
“How do you know of all this?”  
“King of Hell remember.”

Everyone in the room just rolled their eyes and groaned in disgusted.

“What’s our next move?” Cas asked suddenly.  
“We get some sleep and prepare a battle plan tomorrow. I think is our best bet,” Sam answered.  
“Okay and what about the extra passenger we somehow managed to pick up?” Dean groaned.  
“I don’t know. Train them at what we do I suppose. I mean they all look like they have weapon training so the only thing we have to do is give them a brief history on demons and their weaknesses.”  
“Oh, that’s a great idea. Train a bunch of people we hardly know, great idea Sam.” Dean said sarcastically.  
“I wouldn’t say that we hardly know them.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“While you out helping Greg, I did some extra research on our ‘neighbours’ and found their blogs. Sherlock has one called ‘The Science Of Deduction’ which is just filled with nonsense if you ask him. And John has one that documents all the cases they solved, which is actually a good read. You might actually like it, Dean.”  
“I might if it gives us an insight into what those tea heads are like. Anyway what else can you tell me about Sherlock’s blog?”  
“Um…it just nonsense really. He posted that he can identify a software designer by their tie and a flight pilot by their left thumb. Then he went on about tobacco ash and perfume. And people call us weird.” Sam chuckled  
“Another thought where’s Bobby going to sleep?”  
“One of us have to give their bed.”  
“I will. You’ll bet at rock, paper, scissors anyway…might as well save myself the embarrassment.”  
“And speaking of bed I think we should all go, since we do have a big day tomorrow.” Sam yawned as he grabbed his laptop and headed upstairs to his bedroom.  
“And where is our bedroom boy?”  
“Past the kitchen and it’s the door at the end of the hall Bobby.”

Bobby gave Dean a nod before disappearing in the bedroom  
“You should go to sleep too Dean.” Cas said in his calm angelic voice.  
“I will just not right away. I have my own reserch to do first.”  
“That can wait, you need your sleep.”

At that moment the angel was holding a fluffy pillow and a warm blanket. He walked over to the couch and arrange on the couch for Dean.

“Sleep.” Cas demanded.  
“Alright, fine…”

Dean let out a loud yawn before lying on the couch and falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
